The number and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computing devices, tablet, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
These devices often receive and provide power and data using various connectors. The devices may connect to each other through cables, where a cable has a connector insert on each end to mate with connector receptacles on the communicating devices. In some electronic systems, a first device may include a connector receptacle while a second device may include a connector insert. In these systems the connector insert on the second device may be inserted into the connector receptacle on the first device without the need of an intervening cable.
Systems where a second device having a connector insert is inserted directly into a connector receptacle on a first device may be susceptible to damage. For example, a force applied to the second device may translate to a force applied to the connector insert in the corresponding connector receptacle. If this force is sufficient, damage to the connector receptacle and its device, the connector insert and its device, or both, may occur.
Electronic devices may be sold in the millions, with an attendant number of connectors sold with them. With such volumes, any reduction or simplification in the manufacturing of a connector becomes significant. For such reasons, it may be desirable that these connectors are readily manufactured.
Thus, what is needed are connectors that are able to withstand force and are easy to manufacture.